Calling All Engines! (segments)
Calling All Engines! is a series of informative and interactive segments released alongside the seventeenth, eighteenth, and nineteenth seasons of Thomas and Friends. They are hosted by Sir Topham Hatt and Sir Robert Norramby. Some of the segments were originally released on the official Fisher-Price website. Segments Really Useful Engines * Thomas (Santa's Little Engine; US/UK/AUS, Tales on the Rails; US) * Edward (Engines to the Rescue) * Henry (The Christmas Engines; US/UK) * Gordon (Santa's Little Engine; US/UK/AUS, Tales on the Rails; US) * James (Signals Crossed; US/UK) * Percy (The Thomas Way; UK/US) * Toby (The Christmas Engines; US/UK) * Duck (Signals Crossed; US/UK) * Bill and Ben (Start Your Engines!; US/UK/AUS) * Harvey * Emily (Engines to the Rescue) * Spencer (''Railway Mischief''; UK, Tales on the Rails; US) * Rosie (Spills and Thrills; UK/US) * Hiro (Wild Water Rescue and Other Engine Adventures; US, Railway Mischief; UK) * Stephen (Spills and Thrills; UK/US) * Marion (Start Your Engines!; US/UK/AUS) * Porter (Thomas' Christmas Carol) * Connor * Caitlin (Dinos and Discoveries; US/UK/AUS) * Diesel (Dinos and Discoveries; US/UK/AUS) * Salty (Trouble on the Tracks; US/UK/AUS) * Paxton (Trouble on the Tracks; US/UK/AUS) * Stafford (''Railway Mischief''; UK, Tales on the Rails; US) * Flynn (Wild Water Rescue and Other Engine Adventures; US, Railway Mischief; UK) * Victor (Thomas' Christmas Carol) * Luke (The Thomas Way; US/UK) The Earl's Quiz * Toby's New Whistle and Tickled Pink (Santa's Little Engine; US/UK/AUS) * Up, Up and Away! and Not Now, Charlie! (The Thomas Way; UK, Spills and Thrills; US) * Percy's Parcel and Pop Goes Thomas (Spills and Thrills; UK, ''[[Start Your Engines!|''Start Your Engines!]]; UK/US) * Percy's New Friends and Slippy Sodor (Trouble on the Tracks; US/UK/AUS, Whale of a Tale and Other Sodor Adventures; US) * Pingy Pongy Pick Up and Double Trouble (Season 13) (Engines to the Rescue) * No Snow for Thomas and Merry Winter Wish (The Christmas Engines; US/UK) * Emily Saves the World and Express Coming Through (Signals Crossed; US/UK) * Kevin's Cranky Friend and Thomas and the Runaway Kite (Dinos and Discoveries; US/UK/AUS) * Thomas and the Emergency Cable and James to the Rescue (Wild Water Rescue and Other Engine Adventures; US, Signals Crossed; UK) * Scruff's Makeover and Luke's New Friend (''Railway Mischief''; UK, Tales on the Rails; US) * Samson Sent for Scrap, Whistles, Bells and Horns and Old Reliable Edward (Thomas' Christmas Carol) * The Lost Puff, Colors and Percy's Lucky Day (Start Your Engines!; US/UK/AUS) Who's That Engine? * Percy (Flashback: Percy the Snowman) (Santa's Little Engine; US/UK/AUS) * Thomas (Flashback: Express Coming Through) (The Thomas Way; UK/US) * Hiro (Flashback: Henry's Hero) (Spills and Thrills; UK/US) * Henry (Flashback: Henry's Health and Safety) (Trouble on the Tracks; US/UK/AUS) * Gordon (Flashback: Bust My Buffers!) (Dinos and Discoveries; US/UK/AUS) * Toby (Flashback: Signals Crossed) (Whale of a Tale and Other Sodor Adventures) * Spencer (Flashback: Spencer's VIP) (Wild Water Rescue and Other Engine Adventures; US, Signals Crossed; UK) * Edward (Flashback: Edward the Hero) (''Railway Mischief''; UK, ''Thomas' Christmas Carol''; US) * James (Flashback: Muddy Matters) (''Thomas' Christmas Carol''; US) * Emily (Flashback: Emily's Winter Party Special) (''Thomas' Christmas Carol''; US, The Christmas Engines; UK) Landmarks of Sodor These segments take the form of an old-fashioned news-reel with a voice-over by Rob Rackstraw. * The China Clay Pits - (Thomas' Christmas Carol; US) * Whiff's Waste Dump and Crocks Scrap Yard - (Start Your Engines!; US/UK/AUS) The Fat Controller's Tales * Millie (Story: The Switch) (''Tales on the Rails''; US) * Cranky (Story: Kevin's Cranky Friend) (Start Your Engines!; US/UK/AUS) Trivia * Specially made footage was used for the "Who's That Engine?" segments. * In the Dutch dub of the series, the segments are called "Alle Locomotieven Verzamelen!", which translates out to "All Locomotives Gather!". * In the "Who's That Engine?" segment featuring Thomas, one of the clues Sir Topham Hatt uses to describe him are "six small wheels, a short stumpy funnel, and a short stumpy dome," which is a direct reference to the first season episode, Thomas and Gordon. * Thomas and Gordon's Really Useful Engine segments got updated on the Fisher-Price website. * During Rosie's segment two clips are edited footage; showing her rounding bends with coal trucks. Also the clip with her being painted was only shown for the Fisher-Price version. Goofs * In the Emily Saves the World segment, the Earl says that the globe landed on Hiro, but it actually landed on one of his trucks. * In a closeup shot, smoke is not coming out of Thomas' funnel on his "Who's That Engine" segment. * Toby's segment states that he does not have a whistle, however Toby does and has used his whistle before, excluding Toby's New Whistle. * In the "Who's That Engine?" segment featuring Gordon, in one shot he is pulling express coaches, the next he's pulling red branch line coaches. Gallery Really Useful Engines Meet Thomas File:DoubleTrouble61.png File:SplishSplashSplosh19.png File:ThomasAndThePigs74.png File:DoubleTrouble7.png File:DoubleTrouble6.png File:BlueMountainMystery64.png File:BlueMountainMystery65.png File:BlueMountainMystery69.png File:BlueMountainMystery227.png File:BlueMountainMystery228.png File:TimeForaStory43.png File:TimeForaStory44.png File:TimeForaStory46.png File:TimeForaStory47.png File:TimeForaStory48.png File:BlueMountainMystery230.png File:BlueMountainMystery231.png File:HeroOfTheRails82.png File:Diesel'sSpecialDelivery21.png Meet Edward File:EdwardTheHero6.png File:OldReliableEdward1.png File:HappyBirthdaySir19.png File:EdwardTheHero77.png File:EdwardTheHero85.png File:NoMoreMrNiceEngine12.png File:NoMoreMrNiceEngine13.png File:EdwardTheHero3.png File:EdwardTheHero4.png File:OldReliableEdward10.png File:OldReliableEdward12.png File:OldReliableEdward13.png File:EdwardTheHero30.png File:OldReliableEdward104.png File:OldReliableEdward105.png File:OldReliableEdward108.png File:OldReliableEdward110.png Meet Henry File:Henry'sHealthandSafety95.png File:Henry'sHealthandSafety6.png File:Henry'sHealthandSafety7.png File:Henry'sHappyCoal68.png File:Henry'sHappyCoal69.png File:Henry'sHappyCoal2.png File:Henry'sHappyCoal3.png File:HerooftheRails4.png File:HerooftheRails5.png File:Henry'sHealthandSafety30.png File:Henry'sGoodDeeds8.png File:Whiff'sWish4.png File:Henry'sHappyCoal1.png File:Henry'sHappyCoal42.png Meet Gordon File:ThomasandtheSoundsofSodor26.png File:DoubleTrouble33.png File:Henry'sHealthandSafety3.png File:ExpressComingThrough16.png File:ThomasandtheSoundsofSodor1.png File:SteamySodor3.png File:ExpressComingThrough85.png File:ExpressComingThrough1.png File:SodorSurpriseDay7.png File:ExpressComingThrough5.png File:SodorSurpriseDay36.png File:ExpressComingThrough21.png File:SnowTracks94.png File:GordonRunsDry57.png File:GordonRunsDry75.png File:GordonRunsDry76.png File:GordonRunsDry11.png File:KingoftheRailway393.png File:KingoftheRailway394.png File:KingoftheRailway395.png File:TheAfternoonTeaExpress15.png File:TheAfternoonTeaExpress16.png File:TheAfternoonTeaExpress59.png File:TheAfternoonTeaExpress17.png File:GordonRunsDry81.png Meet James File:MuddyMatters21.png File:JamestotheRescue1.png File:TickledPink1.png File:TickledPink54.png File:TickledPink55.png File:TickledPink4.png TheSmellyKipper83.png File:MuddyMatters1.png TheSmellyKipper54.png TheSmellyKipper56.png TheSmellyKipper58.png File:JamestotheRescue43.png TheSmellyKipper42.png File:HappyBirthdaySir5.png File:HappyBirthdaySir6.png File:Henry'sHealthandSafety5.png Meet Percy File:Percy'sParcel56.png File:ThomasandtheSoundsofSodor17.png File:PercyandtheCalliope54.png File:PercyandtheCalliope59.png File:DayoftheDiesels254.png File:JamestotheRescue4.png File:DayoftheDiesels124.png File:ThomasandtheRunawayKite21.png File:Percy'sParcel16.png File:HeroOfTheRails189.png File:PlayTime1.png File:HeroOfTheRails222.png File:HeroOfTheRails223.png File:DayoftheDiesels114.png File:Percy'sParcel48.png Meet Toby File:TobyandBash2.png File:SignalsCrossed101.png File:TobyAndBash82.png File:TobyAndBash6.png File:TobyAndBash7.png File:TobyandtheWhistlingWoods39.png File:Toby'sNewWhistle34.png File:Toby'sNewWhistle37.png File:SignalsCrossed5.png File:SignalsCrossed6.png File:SignalsCrossed7.png File:SignalsCrossed9.png File:TickledPink15.png File:TickledPink13.png File:TobyAndBash25.png File:TobyAndBash26.png Meet Duck File:TheThomasWay18.png File:TheThomasWay1.png File:DuckandtheSlipCoaches85.png File:TheThomasWay2.png File:TheThomasWay3.png File:DuckandtheSlipCoaches72.png File:DuckandtheSlipCoaches73.png File:DuckandtheSlipCoaches49.png File:DuckandtheSlipCoaches67.png File:TheThomasWay37.png File:DuckandtheSlipCoaches68.png File:TheThomasWay26.png File:DuckandtheSlipCoaches70.png Meet Bill and Ben File:BillorBen?6.png File:BillorBen?1.png File:TaleOfTheBrave89.png File:BillorBen?30.png NoSteamWithoutCoal34.png NoSteamWithoutCoal35.png NoSteamWithoutCoal47.png MarionandthePipe57.png File:BillorBen?51.png Percy'sLuckyDay59.png TimothyandtheRainbowTruck2.png File:TaleOfTheBrave74.png File:TaleOfTheBrave75.png NoSteamWithoutCoal12.png Meet Harvey File:GoneFishing(episode)42.png File:GoneFishing(episode)9.png File:GoneFishing(episode)10.png File:GoneFishing(episode)39.png File:GoneFishing(episode)40.png File:GoneFishing(episode)41.png File:GoneFishing(episode)43.png File:GoneFishing(episode)50.png File:GoneFishing(episode)53.png File:GoneFishing(episode)57.png File:GoneFishing(episode)58.png File:GoneFishing(episode)59.png File:GoneFishing(episode)63.png File:GoneFishing(episode)65.png File:GoneFishing(episode)66.png File:GoneFishing(episode)70.png File:GoneFishing(episode)38.png File:GoneFishing(episode)37.png Meet Emily File:EmilyandDash6.png File:EmilyandDash28.png File:EmilyandDash1.png File:PingyPongyPickUp24.png File:PingyPongyPickUp29.png File:PingyPongyPickUp30.png File:PingyPongyPickUp31.png File:HiroHelpsOut5.png File:ThomasandtheSoundsofSodor14.png File:ThomasandtheSoundsofSodor18.png File:PingyPongyPickUp85.png File:ABloomingMess44.png File:Henry'sGoodDeeds3.png File:EmilyandDash48.png File:BuzzyBees3.png File:PingyPongyPickUp68.png Meet Spencer File:WelcomeStafford49.png File:WelcomeStafford6.png File:WelcomeStafford5.png File:KingoftheRailway55.png File:KingoftheRailway56.png File:HerooftheRails79.png File:WelcomeStafford81.png File:WelcomeStafford82.png File:WelcomeStafford86.png File:KingoftheRailway32.png File:KingoftheRailway35.png File:CreakyCranky24.png File:WelcomeStafford37.png File:HeroOfTheRails284.png File:KingoftheRailway52.png File:KingoftheRailway135.png Meet Hiro File:Henry'sHero2.png File:HerooftheRails129.png File:HerooftheRails128.png File:HerooftheRails130.png File:HerooftheRails119.png File:HerooftheRails122.png File:HerooftheRails123.png File:HerooftheRails133.png File:HerooftheRails113.png File:HerooftheRails132.png File:HerooftheRails528.png File:NoMoreMrNiceEngine28.png File:Henry'sHealthandSafety14.png File:Henry'sHealthandSafety13.png File:HiroHelpsOut39.png Meet Stephen File:KingoftheRailway336.png File:KingoftheRailway337.png File:KingoftheRailway314.png File:KingoftheRailway315.png File:KingoftheRailway472.png File:KingoftheRailway399.png File:KingoftheRailway402.png File:KingoftheRailway356.png File:KingoftheRailway750.png File:KingoftheRailway747.png File:TheAfternoonTeaExpress51.png File:TheAfternoonTeaExpress49.png File:TheAfternoonTeaExpress1.png Meet Porter File:AwayFromTheSea57.png File:GoneFishing(episode)19.png File:AwayFromTheSea110.png File:AwayFromtheSea58.png File:AwayFromTheSea59.png File:AwayFromTheSea26.png File:AwayFromTheSea52.png File:AwayFromTheSea27.png File:AwayFromTheSea43.png File:AwayFromTheSea42.png File:AwayFromTheSea85.png File:AwayFromTheSea86.png File:AwayFromtheSea89.png File:AwayFromTheSea92.png File:AwayFromTheSea93.png File:AwayFromTheSea95.png File:AwayFromTheSea97.png File:AwayFromtheSea109.png File:AwayFromTheSea102.png File:AwayFromTheSea103.png Meet Connor File:BillorBen?58.png File:BillorBen?59.png File:KingoftheRailway726.png File:KingoftheRailway727.png File:BillorBen?33.png File:BillorBen?37.png File:BillorBen?38.png File:BillorBen?45.png File:BillorBen?46.png File:BillorBen?48.png File:BillorBen?61.png File:BillorBen?62.png File:BillorBen?63.png File:BillorBen?64.png File:BillorBen?65.png File:BillorBen?68.png File:BillorBen?69.png File:BillorBen?71.png File:BillorBen?79.png File:BillorBen?84.png File:BillorBen?31.png File:BillorBen?60.png Meet Caitlin File:CalmDownCaitlin1.png File:CalmDownCaitlin13.png File:CalmDownCaitlin76.png File:KingoftheRailway765.png File:KingoftheRailway767.png File:CalmDownCaitlin24.png File:CalmDownCaitlin9.png File:CalmDownCaitlin11.png File:CalmDownCaitlin39.png File:CalmDownCaitlin41.png File:CalmDownCaitlin42.png File:CalmDownCaitlin2.png File:CalmDownCaitlin22.png File:CalmDownCaitlin58.png Meet Marion MarionandtheDinosaurs19.png MarionandthePipe4.png MarionandthePipe5.png MarionandtheDinosaurs8.png NoSteamWithoutCoal92.png MarionandtheDinosaurs32.png TaleOfTheBrave118.png MarionandtheDinosaurs24.png MarionandtheDinosaurs20.png MarionandthePipe9.png MarionandtheDinosaurs16.png MarionandthePipe113.png MarionandthePipe25.png MarionandthePipe33.png MarionandthePipe34.png TaleOfTheBrave872.png Meet Diesel File:Diesel'sSpecialDelivery24.png File:PercyandtheCalliope11.png File:DayoftheDiesels86.png File:TickledPink19.png File:Diesel'sSpecialDelivery95.png File:MistyIslandRescue57.png File:MistyIslandRescue75.png File:MistyIslandRescue76.png File:MistyIslandRescue79.png File:MistyIslandRescue80.png File:MistyIslandRescue83.png File:MistyIslandRescue89.png File:MistyIslandRescue54.png File:BlueMountainMystery569.png File:BlueMountainMystery451.png File:Diesel'sSpecialDelivery47.png File:Diesel'sSpecialDelivery48.png File:Diesel'sSpecialDelivery49.png Meet Salty File:AwayFromtheSea4.png File:AwayFromTheSea15.png File:NotNow,Charlie!7.png File:AwayFromTheSea27.png File:AwayFromtheSea66.png File:AwayFromtheSea67.png File:AwayFromtheSea68.png File:AwayFromTheSea69.png File:AwayFromtheSea84.png File:AwayFromtheSea89.png File:AwayFromtheSea90.png File:TheSmellyKipper83.png File:KingoftheRailway135.png File:AwayFromtheSea75.png File:AwayFromtheSea16.png File:Kevin'sCrankyFriend7.png File:AwayFromtheSea109.png File:GoneFishing(episode)5.png File:AwayFromTheSea23.png Meet Paxton File:GordonRunsDry9.png File:TheLostPuff56.png File:TheLostPuff25.png File:BlueMountainMystery451.png File:TheLostPuff62.png File:BlueMountainMystery9.png File:BlueMountainMystery14.png File:TheLostPuff84.png File:BlueMountainMystery336.png File:BlueMountainMystery383.png File:BlueMountainMystery385.png File:BlueMountainMystery339.png File:TheLostPuff28.png Meet Stafford File:WelcomeStafford1.png File:WelcomeStafford20.png File:WelcomeStafford96.png File:WelcomeStafford14.png File:WelcomeStafford52.png File:WelcomeStafford53.png File:WelcomeStafford65.png File:WelcomeStafford95.png File:WelcomeStafford27.png File:WelcomeStafford51.png File:WelcomeStafford47.png File:WelcomeStafford48.png File:WelcomeStafford29.png File:WelcomeStafford100.png Meet Flynn File:DayoftheDiesels160.png File:DayoftheDiesels161.png File:RacetotheRescue12.png File:RacetotheRescue13.png File:RacetotheRescue38.png File:FieryFlynn1.png File:RacetotheRescue40.png File:RacetotheRescue41.png File:RacetotheRescue42.png File:RacetotheRescue24.png File:RacetotheRescue55.png File:RacetotheRescue21.png File:FieryFlynn13.png File:RacetotheRescue52.png File:FieryFlynn82.png Meet Victor File:VictorSaysYes6.png File:BlueMountainMystery417.png File:BlueMountainMystery418.png File:BlueMountainMystery433.png File:BlueMountainMystery434.png File:BlueMountainMystery437.png File:BlueMountainMystery440.png File:BlueMountainMystery441.png File:VictorSaysYes5.png File:VictorSaysYes19.png File:VictorSaysYes67.png File:VictorSaysYes63.png File:HeroOfTheRails522.png File:WelcomeStafford25.png File:HeroOfTheRails524.png File:VictorSaysYes13.png Meet Luke File:BlueMountainMystery269.png File:BlueMountainMystery270.png File:BlueMountainMystery585.png File:BlueMountainMystery306.png File:BlueMountainMystery186.png File:BlueMountainMystery264.png File:BlueMountainMystery301.png File:BlueMountainMystery284.png File:BlueMountainMystery281.png File:BlueMountainMystery180.png File:BlueMountainMystery275.png File:BlueMountainMystery276.png The Earl's Quiz Toby's New Whistle File:Toby'sNewWhistle32.png File:Toby'sNewWhistle33.png File:Toby'sNewWhistle34.png File:Toby'sNewWhistle13.png File:Toby'sNewWhistle35.png File:Toby'sNewWhistle36.png File:Toby'sNewWhistle37.png File:AskingQuestionsAnimals.png File:ReallyUsefulCertificateThomas.png Tickled Pink File:TickledPink68.png File:TickledPink31.png File:TickledPink32.png File:TickledPink33.png File:TickledPink34.png File:TickledPink73.png Up, Up and Away! File:Up,UpandAway!18.png File:Up,UpandAway!45.png File:Up,UpandAway!46.png File:Up,UpandAway!42.png File:Up,UpandAway!19.png File:Up,UpandAway!20.png Not Now, Charlie! File:NotNow,Charlie!31.png File:NotNow,Charlie!32.png File:NotNow,Charlie!33.png File:NotNow,Charlie!35.png File:NotNow,Charlie!34.png File:NotNow,Charlie!36.png No Snow for Thomas NoSnowforThomas72.png NoSnowforThomas74.png NoSnowforThomas73.png NoSnowforThomas26.png NoSnowforThomas78.png File:TheEarl'sQuizNoSnowforThomas.png Merry Winter Wish File:MerryWinterWish17.png File:MerryWinterWish19.png File:MerryWinterWish20.png File:MerryWinterWish21.png File:MerryWinterWish22.png File:MerryWinterWish24.png File:MerryWinterWish25.png File:MerryWinterWish26.png File:MerryWinterWish27.png File:TheEarl'sQuizMerryWinterWish.png Pingy Pongy Pick Up File:PingyPongyPickUp76.png File:PingyPongyPickUp80.png File:PingyPongyPickUp83.png File:PingyPongyPickUp85.png File:PingyPongyPickUp88.png File:PingyPongyPickUp89.png File:PingyPongyPickUp90.png File:TheEarl'sQuizPingyPongyPickUp.png Double Trouble File:DoubleTrouble11.png File:DoubleTrouble17.png File:DoubleTrouble19.png File:DoubleTrouble15.png File:DoubleTrouble51.png File:DoubleTrouble55.png File:DoubleTrouble62.png File:TheEarl'sQuizDoubleTrouble.png Emily Saves the World File:EmilySavestheWorld30.png File:EmilySavestheWorld37.png File:EmilySavestheWorld44.png File:EmilySavestheWorld45.png File:EmilySavestheWorld46.png File:EmilySavestheWorld48.png File:EmilySavestheWorld49.png File:EmilySavestheWorld50.png File:EmilySavestheWorld51.png File:EmilySavestheWorld60.png File:EmilySavestheWorld61.png Express Coming Through File:ExpressComingThrough30.png File:ExpressComingThrough56.png File:ExpressComingThrough57.png File:ExpressComingThrough58.png File:ExpressComingThrough32.png File:ExpressComingThrough70.png File:ExpressComingThrough71.png File:ExpressComingThrough72.png Percy's New Friends File:Percy'sNewFriends15.png File:Percy'sNewFriends16.png File:Percy'sNewFriends17.png File:Percy'sNewFriends46.png File:Percy'sNewFriends27.png File:Percy'sNewFriends67.png File:TheEarl'sQuiz-Percy'sNewFriends.png Slippy Sodor File:SlippySodor109.png File:SlippySodor108.png File:SlippySodor110.png File:SlippySodor111.png File:SlippySodor113.png File:SlippySodor112.png File:SlippySodor114.png File:SlippySodor129.png File:TheEarl'sQuiz-SlippySodor.png Who's That Engine? Thomas File:Who'sThatEngineThomas1.png File:Who'sThatEngineThomas2.png File:Who'sThatEngineThomas3.png File:Who'sThatEngineThomas4.png File:Who'sThatEngineThomas5.png File:Who'sThatEngineThomas6.png File:Who'sThatEngineThomas7.png File:Who'sThatEngineThomas8.png File:Who'sThatEngineThomas9.PNG Edward File:Who'sThatEngine?Edward1.png File:Who'sThatEngine?Edward2.png File:Who'sThatEngine?Edward3.png File:Who'sThatEngine?Edward4.png File:Who'sThatEngine?Edward5.png File:Who'sThatEngine?Edward6.png File:Who'sThatEngine?Edward7.png File:Who'sThatEngine?Edward8.png File:Who'sThatEngine?Edward9.png File:Who'sThatEngine?Edward10.png File:ReallyUsefulCertificateEdward.png Henry File:Who'sThatEngineHenry1.png File:Who'sThatEngineHenry2.png File:Who'sThatEngineHenry3.png File:Who'sThatEngineHenry4.png File:Who'sThatEngineHenry5.png File:Who'sThatEngineHenry6.png File:Who'sThatEngineHenry7.png File:Who'sThatEngineHenry8.png File:Who'sThatEngineHenry9.png File:Who'sThatEngineHenry10.png Gordon File:Who'sThatEngineGordon1.png File:Who'sThatEngineGordon2.png File:Who'sThatEngineGordon3.png File:Who'sThatEngineGordon4.png File:Who'sThatEngineGordon5.png File:Who'sThatEngineGordon6.png File:Who'sThatEngineGordon7.png File:Who'sThatEngineGordon8.png File:Who'sThatEngineGordon9.png James File:Who'sThatEngineJames1.png File:Who'sThatEngineJames2.png File:Who'sThatEngineJames3.png File:Who'sThatEngineJames4.png File:Who'sThatEngineJames5.png File:Who'sThatEngineJames6.png File:Who'sThatEngineJames7.png File:ReallyUsefulCertificateJames.png Percy File:Who'sThatEnginePercy1.png File:Who'sThatEnginePercy2.png File:Who'sThatEnginePercy3.png File:Who'sThatEnginePercy4.png File:Who'sThatEnginePercy5.png File:Who'sThatEnginePercy6.png File:Who'sThatEnginePercy7.png File:ReallyUsefulCertificatePercy.png Toby File:Who'sThatEngineToby1.png File:Who'sThatEngineToby2.png File:Who'sThatEngineToby3.png File:Who'sThatEngineToby4.png File:Who'sThatEngineToby5.png File:Who'sThatEngineToby6.png File:Who'sThatEngineToby7.png File:ReallyUsefulCertificateToby.png Emily File:Who'sThatEngine?Emily1.png File:Who'sThatEngine?Emily2.png File:Who'sThatEngine?Emily3.png File:Who'sThatEngine?Emily4.png File:Who'sThatEngine?Emily5.png File:Who'sThatEngine?Emily6.png File:Who'sThatEngine?Emily7.png File:Who'sThatEngine?Emily8.png File:Who'sThatEngine?Emily9.png File:ReallyUsefulCertificateEmily.png Spencer File:Who'sThatEngine?Spencer1.png File:Who'sThatEngine?Spencer2.png File:Who'sThatEngine?Spencer3.png File:Who'sThatEngine?Spencer4.png File:Who'sThatEngine?Spencer5.png File:Who'sThatEngine?Spencer6.png File:Who'sThatEngine?Spencer7.png File:Who'sThatEngine?Spencer8.png File:ReallyUsefulCertificateSpencer.png Hiro File:WhosThatEngineHiro1.PNG File:WhosThatEngineHiro2.PNG File:WhosThatEngineHiro3.PNG File:WhosThatEngineHiro4.PNG File:WhosThatEngineHiro5.PNG File:WhosThatEngineHiro6.PNG File:WhosThatEngineHiro7.PNG Landmarks of Sodor The China Clay Pits File:MarionandthePipe51.png File:TaleOfTheBrave796.png File:TaleOfTheBrave797.png File:Spencer'sVIP42.png File:Spencer'sVIP43.png File:TaleOfTheBrave927.png File:TaleOfTheBrave928.png File:TaleOfTheBrave308.png File:TaleOfTheBrave309.png File:TaleOfTheBrave310.png File:TaleOfTheBrave38.png File:TaleOfTheBrave39.png File:TaleOfTheBrave808.png File:NoSteamWithoutCoal4.png File:MarionandthePipe3.png File:NoSteamWithoutCoal86.png File:TimothyandtheRainbowTruck2.png File:TaleOfTheBrave44.png File:NoSteamWithoutCoal35.png File:NoSteamWithoutCoal19.png File:MarionandtheDinosaurs10.png File:NoSteamWithoutCoal75.png File:MarionandtheDinosaurs16.png File:MarionandtheDinosaurs17.png File:GoneFishing(episode)17.png File:TimothyandtheRainbowTruck22.png File:TimothyandtheRainbowTruck62.png File:NoSteamWithoutCoal79.png File:NoSteamWithoutCoal82.png File:NoSteamWithoutCoal28.png File:NoSteamWithoutCoal29.png File:TimothyandtheRainbowTruck14.png File:MarionandthePipe109.png File:TaleOfTheBrave62.png File:TaleOfTheBrave63.png File:TaleOfTheBrave66.png File:TaleOfTheBrave70.png File:TaleOfTheBrave74.png File:TaleOfTheBrave75.png File:TaleOfTheBrave76.png File:TimothyandtheRainbowTruck1.png File:TaleOfTheBrave124.png File:TaleOfTheBrave263.png File:TaleOfTheBrave264.png File:NoSteamWithoutCoal98.png Whiff's Waste Dump and Crocks Scrap Yard File:OtheIndignity55.png File:ThomasandScruff2.png File:DuckandtheSlipCoaches3.png File:SamsonSentforScrap4.png File:SamsonSentforScrap5.png File:SamsonSentforScrap3.png File:OtheIndignity13.png File:ThomasAndTheRubbishTrain16.png File:Scruff'sMakeover52.png File:Scruff'sMakeover71.png File:Scruff'sMakeover72.png File:Scruff'sMakeover73.png File:OtheIndignity19.png File:ThomasandScruff5.png File:ThomasandScruff6.png File:Scruff'sMakeover5.png File:Whiff'sWish8.png File:Scruff'sMakeover51.png File:Scruff'sMakeover2.png File:Scruff'sMakeover42.png File:ThomasAndTheRubbishTrain5.png File:Scruff'sMakeover19.png File:Scruff'sMakeover39.png File:ThomasandScruff51.png File:ThomasandScruff35.png File:SamsonSentforScrap94.png File:TheAdventureBegins3.png File:TaleOfTheBrave391.png File:SamsonSentforScrap18.png File:ThePerfectGift10.png File:SamsonSentforScrap41.png File:SamsonSentforScrap44.png File:SamsonSentforScrap35.png File:SamsonSentforScrap75.png File:SamsonSentforScrap89.png File:SamsonSentforScrap98.png File:ThePerfectGift20.png File:TaleOfTheBrave385.png File:TaleOfTheBrave387.png File:TaleOfTheBrave384.png File:TaleOfTheBrave392.png File:TaleOfTheBrave382.png File:TaleOfTheBrave383.png File:ThePerfectGift15.png File:ThePerfectGift53.png File:ThePerfectGift71.png File:OtheIndignity23.png File:Scruff'sMakeover80.png File:TimothyandtheRainbowTruck72.png File:ThomasAndTheRubbishTrain2.png File:ThomasAndTheRubbishTrain3.png The Fat Controller's Tales Millie File:MistyIslandRescue6.png File:RacetotheRescue66.png File:RacetotheRescue67.png File:MistyIslandRescue30.png File:BigBelle2.png File:DisappearingDiesels94.png File:KingoftheRailway132.png File:KingoftheRailway455.png File:GordonRunsDry4.png File:HiroHelpsOut5.png File:KingoftheRailway48.png File:TheSwitch71.png File:TheSwitch11.png File:KingoftheRailway98.png File:MillieandtheVolcano6.png File:MarionandtheDinosaurs61.png File:MillieandtheVolcano50.png File:TheSwitch47.png File:TheSwitch48.png File:MillieandtheVolcano12.png File:MillieandtheVolcano85.png File:MillieandtheVolcano86.png Cranky GoneFishing(episode)6.png GoneFishing(episode)7.png ThePerfectGift15.png AwayFromTheSea56.png AwayFromTheSea57.png Thomas'CrazyDay51.png Thomas'CrazyDay52.png Thomas'CrazyDay64.png Thomas'CrazyDay65.png CreakyCranky7.png AwayFromTheSea52.png Kevin'sCrankyFriend3.png Kevin'sCrankyFriend1.png Kevin'sCrankyFriend4.png Kevin'sCrankyFriend5.png Kevin'sCrankyFriend8.png Kevin'sCrankyFriend9.png Kevin'sCrankyFriend60.png Kevin'sCrankyFriend11.png Kevin'sCrankyFriend63.png Kevin'sCrankyFriend15.png Kevin'sCrankyFriend17.png Kevin'sCrankyFriend57.png Kevin'sCrankyFriend66.png Kevin'sCrankyFriend67.png Kevin'sCrankyFriend19.png Kevin'sCrankyFriend58.png Kevin'sCrankyFriend25.png Kevin'sCrankyFriend26.png Kevin'sCrankyFriend74.png Kevin'sCrankyFriend28.png Kevin'sCrankyFriend75.png Kevin'sCrankyFriend76.png Kevin'sCrankyFriend30.png Kevin'sCrankyFriend34.png Kevin'sCrankyFriend80.png Kevin'sCrankyFriend77.png Kevin'sCrankyFriend32.png Kevin'sCrankyFriend33.png Kevin'sCrankyFriend88.png Kevin'sCrankyFriend40.png Kevin'sCrankyFriend42.png Kevin'sCrankyFriend91.png Kevin'sCrankyFriend92.png Kevin'sCrankyFriend93.png Kevin'sCrankyFriend94.png Kevin'sCrankyFriend95.png Kevin'sCrankyFriend96.png Kevin'sCrankyFriend98.png Kevin'sCrankyFriend99.png Kevin'sCrankyFriend48.png Kevin'sCrankyFriend73.png Kevin'sCrankyFriend49.png TimothyandtheRainbowTruck25.png Thomas'CrazyDay75.png Thomas'CrazyDay76.png Category:Interactive Segments Category:Television Series